Donde todo inicia
by Swei
Summary: Día uno de la BokuKuro/BoKuroo Week Challenge: Infancia.


BokuKuro/BoKuroo Week Challenge. Día uno: Infancia.

Hey, hola~. Gracias por leer. Nuevamente vengo con un fanfic de Bokuto y Kuroo, a decir verdad es por un reto de siete días que se llevó a cabo a partir de un post en tumblr en el año pasado a finales de octubre~. Como en ese entonces no tenía ni tumblr ni cuenta en fanfiction, no me enteré, pero igual decidí hacerlo. Como es febrero, la semana va del 7 al 14~ aunque prácticamente ya es 8... En fin. Nuevamente, gracias por leer.

* * *

No hacía mucho tiempo que había comenzado a andar en bicicleta. Tal vez unos tres o cuatro meses; todavía era algo torpe y los pedales a veces no se movían de la manera en que lo deseaba. Sus rodillas estaban llenas de cicatrices que había ido ganando conforme se decidía a salir a dar una vuelta.

Tenía apenas siete años, pero desde esa edad era notable la decisión y el empeño que ponía para realizar algo. No importaba cuántas veces caía, se ponía de pie y volvía a subirse a la bicicleta a intentarlo nuevamente.

Se mudarían en unos días hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. No sabía bien cuál había sido el motivo, pero le parecía un buen arreglo, en el vecindario en el que vivía actualmente no habían muchos niños, y por lo mismo era difícil encontrar con quién jugar. Además, los pocos que había, uno o dos años mayores que él, siempre se reían cuando intentaba acercarse; _"eres un anciano_" se burlaban "_pareces un pájaro ¡Y qué ojos tan feos tienes, dan miedo!_" Los comentarios de los niños lo hacían molestarse, no le gustaban y por eso ya no les hablaba. Los adultos, por otra parte, le decían que era un niño muy curioso con unos ojos muy bonitos. Bokuto prefería creer eso y sentirse orgulloso por algo que los demás no llegarían a comprender nunca.

Ahí estaba el motivo de que decidiera comenzar a manejar la bici, porque era más divertido sentir el viento en la cara mientras daba vueltas por el parque que escuchar las risas de los demás infantes. Como fuera, había mejorado considerablemente y desde hacía poco menos de un mes, ya no tenía que utilizar más las ruedas de apoyo. Eso era algo sobre lo que le gustaba presumir y sus padres decían que era el mejor. ¿Qué importaba si a ninguna otra persona le interesaba? Cada que pisaba los pedales, acelerando hasta sentir que las piernas se le entumían, o cuando bajaba por alguna calle empinada, podía percibir el viento golpeando su rostro, agitando su cabello como si se meciera sobre él.

_Como si volara._

Dentro de su casa las cosas ya estaban empacadas. Cajas y cajas apiladas por todas partes, los objetos frágiles envueltos en papel de burbujas, las paredes blancas, con manchas amarillentas en donde estuvieron colgados los retratos durante varios años, ahora no eran más que eso, antiguas sombras de lo que alguna vez había sido. Quizás Koutarou debía de sentir nostalgia al verlo, pero a decir verdad, no lo hacía. Se alegraba y quería marcharse de una buena vez a un sitio donde pudiera tener al menos un amigo.

Esa tarde, a menos de una semana de que se mudara, salió al parque con la bicicleta, más al centro en donde estaban los recreativos, los demás infantes se divertían y reían sin contenerse tan solo un poco, empujándose unos a otros sobre los cajones de arena y trepando por los pasamanos, deslizándose por las resbaladillas sin que reparasen en él. Frunció el ceño, comenzando a pedalear con fuerza.

—No importa, yo soy el mejor —Comenzó a susurrar para sí mismo, poniendo cada vez más y más fuerza, acelerando, sintiendo cómo la tierra se levantaba a su alrededor y le entraba en los ojos.

Por eso estaba a punto de llorar, por las piedritas. No porque a nadie le preocupara si se marchaba de un día a otro.

Por supuesto que no.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus propios pensamientos que apenas si logró ver a un niño acuclillado frente a un arbusto, obstruyendo la ruta por la que iba a pasar. Ocupando sus reflejos, apretó el freno repentinamente antes de atropellarlo, pero a cambio salió despedido del vehículo hacia un costado del sendero, cayendo a un lado del arbusto que observaba el otro pequeño. Cerró los ojos y emitió un quejido de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y a las rodillas, que seguramente estarían raspadas.

—Lo espantaste, tonto.

Abrió los ojos, tallándoselos con el dorso de la mano para poder ver al infante. Un niño de piel clara y ojos miel, con el cabello negro como la noche, lacio, con todas las puntas hacia el suelo y una expresión ligeramente irritada en sus facciones, que lo observaba como si hubiese cometido un delito.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó, dejando en paz su adolorido cuerpo.

—Del gato, ¡espantaste al gato! — Se quejó, alzando la voz.

—¡Es tu culpa por estar en la vereda, si no frenaba te iba a atropellar!

—¡Pues entonces es tu culpa por manejar por aquí!

—¡Claro que no, es la tuya, yo vengo por aquí siempre!

—¡Pero yo llegué primero!

—¡Pues vete, es mi camino!

—¡No es tu camino!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con los otros niños y me dejas buscar al gato?!

—¡Porque ellos no quieren jugar conmigo!

—¡Seguramente no juegan contigo porque eres un pesado!

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Sí lo eres!

—¡Que no!

—¡Sí lo eres, así que cállate!

Entonces el pequeño de los ojos miel y el cabello negro no supo qué hacer. Vio cómo los ojos dorados del contrario se abrían a más no poder y sus labios comenzaban a temblar, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus orbes con apariencia de no querer detenerse nunca. Por más que Bokuto llevó las manos a sus ojos y los talló con fuerza, el llanto no se detenía, pero seguramente debía ser por la caída, porque un golpe como ese dolía mucho, no por lo que le había dicho el otro niño que estaba parado ahí, mirándolo en silencio.

Sí, debía ser eso.

Él no era un pesado, ¿verdad?

El otro pequeño, que respondía al nombre de Kuroo, sintió que había dicho algo malo y que por su culpa estaba llorando. Le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, esperando a que se quitara la tierra. Al parecer el gato se había ido muy lejos ya, por lo que parecía imposible encontrarlo nuevamente. Volteó a un lado y vio la bicicleta, tirada y llena de polvo.

Se parecía a su dueño.

A pesar de su corta edad, lo habían enseñado a ser respetuoso. Su mamá seguramente le diría que se disculpara por hacerlo llorar y decirle esas cosas tan feas, además de que le agradeciera por detenerse a tiempo. Quizás muy en el fondo estaba consciente de que no había sido el mejor lugar para intentar atraer al gato.

Era sólo que no sabía muy bien cómo disculparse. Se encogió un poco en su lugar, mirando a todos lados hasta que se acordó del balón que había llevado consigo. Lo levantó y se acercó al contrario, tendiéndoselo.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —Preguntó, con la mirada baja.

Entonces dejó de llorar, mirando el balón, las líneas de colores que se enlazaban unas con otras, dándole una apariencia extraña y vistosa. Nunca había visto una pelota así. Sin pensárselo mucho volvió a tallarse los ojos y sorber por la nariz, frotándola luego contra el puño de su sudadera, limpiándose los mocos que habían comenzado a salir también. Asintió. El contrario le sonrió y dejando el balón en sus manos, luego lo ayudó a levantar su bicicleta.

—¿De dónde sacaste esta pelota? — Koutarou estaba absorto, girándola entre sus manos como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que hubiera visto alguna vez.

—Es de volleyball —Respondió, acercándose mientras jalaba la bicicleta— ¿Sabes jugar?

Bokuto negó.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Nuevamente los ojos del pequeño peliplateado resplandecieron. A pesar de que sus párpados estaban hinchados y su cara era un desastre, asintió con fuerza, sonriendo y caminando hasta encontrarse a su lado.

—Tenemos que ir a las canchas—. Dijo Kuroo.

—¿Sabes manejar la bicicleta? —Preguntó Bokuto a su vez.

—No, sólo sé jugar volleyball.

—¡Yo soy el mejor manejando la bici! ¡Sube atrás y te llevo!

—¡Sí!

Tetsuro ni siquiera lo pensó. Colocó el balón en la canastilla de enfrente y dejó que el contrario subiera a la bicicleta. Atrás sobresalían una especie de tubos en donde Koutarou le indicó que colocase los pies, diciéndole que pusiera las manos sobre sus hombros para que no se cayera. El pelinegro obedeció, sosteniéndose con fuerza por miedo a resbalar. Bokuto, con una sonrisa y olvidando el dolor que sentía después de haber caído tan aparatosamente, emprendió la marcha por el sendero. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas, llenas de tierra que se había adherido a las mismas de manera bastante desagradable; en una situación normal, se hubiera detenido a limpiarlas y tal vez ir a la pileta por un poco de agua para limpiarse, pero se sentía tan feliz que no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello.

¡Ahora tenía un amigo! Porque sí, a pesar de su pelea y de haberse conocido escasos quince minutos atrás, Koutarou podía decir con seguridad que eran amigos.

Los mejores amigos, como tenía que ser.

Antes de llegar a las canchas había una bajada en la que Bokuto siempre se dejaba ir sin poner los pies en los pedales ni pisar el freno, la ocupaba para ganar impulso y descansar las piernas un poco. Con lo que no contaba era que el niño que llevaba atrás no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

—¡ME VOY A CAEEEEEEEEEER! ¡DETENTE! — Gritó.

—¡NO VAS A CAERTE, SUJÉTATE CON FUERZA!

De lo que estuvo seguro fue de que nunca antes había sentido un agarre tan fuerte que amenazaba con ahorcarlo en cualquier momento. Una vez que el terreno se aplanó completamente, se volvió consciente de que el niño que tenía detrás se aferraba a él como un gato que se niega a entrar al agua; respiraba con fuerza y sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Tras toser un poco, no pudo evitar soltarse a reír sonoramente, deteniendo la bicicleta en la cancha más cercana y esperando a que el contrario bajase de la misma antes de hacer lo propio.

—¡Eres un miedoso!

—¡No lo soy, tú estás loco! ¡Nos íbamos a matar!

—¡Claro que no, porque soy el mejor conduciendo!

—¡Ah…!

La verdad era que Kuroo no tenía más argumentos ante aquella proclama, puesto que lo había creído de verdad. Se limitó a fruncir un poco el ceño y tomar el balón de la canastilla, comenzando a caminar hacia el centro de la cancha.

—¿Cómo se juega eso que dices?—Preguntó Bokuto acercándose.

—Se llama volleyball, y se juega saltando. Hay una red muy alta y de cada lado hay seis jugadores y todos intentan que la pelota no toque el piso, por eso también están los bloqueadores y los receptores y hay un armador y los rematadores —. Explicó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa extraña.

Bokuto frunció la boca. No entendía nada.

—¿Eso qué tiene de divertido? ¡De nada sirve saltar! — Se quejó, sin entender para nada la alegría contraria.

—¡Es porque tú no sabes nada! ¡Los bloqueadores centrales son geniales, porque ellos detienen la pelota!

—¡Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Además todos los equipos tienen un as que es súper fuerte y cuando salta parece que está volando! — Agregó.

—¿Volando? ¿Dices volando de verdad? — Nuevamente los ojos de Bokuto dieron un chispazo, había logrado cautivar su interés.

—¡Sí, saltan un montón! ¡Se supone que son los mejores, aunque yo quiero ser bloqueador central!

—¡¿Entonces puedo ser el as?!

—¿Por qué quieres ser el as?

—¡Porque soy el mejor!

Los ojos claros de Kuroo parecían estar riéndose de él. ¿De verdad quería ser el as cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo pronunciar el nombre del deporte? Ese niño realmente era muy gracioso, pero le caía bien. Aunque había comenzado a jugar al volley apenas medio año antes, la mayoría de sus amigos jugaba fútbol y en el club de la primaria se la pasaba en las bancas. El entrenador decía que era demasiado pequeño para jugar entre los titulares, pero Tetsuro estaba seguro de que eso cambiaría si entrenaba más. Y ahora había encontrado con quién.

—¡Está bien, pero primero tienes que aprender lo primero!

—¿Primero aprender lo primero?

—¡Sí! —Extendió la pelota — ¡Esto es un balón!

—¡Ya sé que eso es un balón!

El pelinegro rio, haciéndose el muy importante y explicando lo que había entendido de cada concepto, así como la manera de realizar cada movimiento. En ese momento, en esas canchas vacías ese par de niños no eran ni una sombra de lo que llegarían a ser años después, pero cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del niño del balón parecían ser una gran revelación para el peliplateado. La tarde comenzó a caer luego de unas horas, entre saltos y torpes intentos de golpear la pelota, peleas sin sentido por nimiedades cargadas de inocencia infantil que siempre terminaban con una sonrisa.

Cuando el reloj del parque marcó las cinco, Bokuto se despidió y subió a la bicicleta, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

* * *

Kuroo no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz. Era un niño con una personalidad bastante extraña, eso era verdad, pero si algo tenía era que podía llegar a ser muy comprensivo, paciente y educado. Estaba de visita en casa de su abuela y no tardarían más de un par de meses en encontrar alguna casa nueva por la misma zona debido al trabajo de su padre; pero ya no tendría que empezar de cero y forzarse a ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad para encontrar con quien jugar, ahora podría hacerlo con aquél niño de apariencia extraña, tal vez podría pedir de regalo una bicicleta y entonces dar paseos juntos. Era justo que le enseñase a andar en la bici si él le estaba enseñando a jugar volley.

Aquél día el sol no había salido, gran cantidad de niños que normalmente llenaban la zona de juegos estaban en casa. Las nubes grises se movían en lo alto del cielo, arrastradas por fuertes ráfagas de viento que arrancaban más de un escalofrío a los pequeños que todavía se atrevían a continuar con sus actividades. Llevaban cuatro días encontrándose en las canchas, y ese clima no iba a ser un impedimento para que continuasen con su práctica.

—¿Crees que llueva? — Preguntó Bokuto levantando la vista con el balón en manos.

—No, no creo que vaya a llover. Mi mamá dice que a veces se pone el cielo gris, pero que no cae nada de agua. Yo creo que es uno de esos días —. Repuso Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole total importancia al hecho.

—Está bien… ¿Puedo practicar servicios hoy?

—¿Eh?, pero…

— ¡Ya sé, intenta recibirlos todos!

—¡De acuerdo!

La práctica comenzó, el balón pasaba de manos rápidamente, en un ambiente lleno de risas y gritos de emoción, de gestos divertidos y sonrisas amistosas contrastando con la frialdad del parque. Tal vez serían las tres o las cuatro de la tarde cuando cayó la primera gota sobre la mano de Kuroo, seguida de varias más que comenzaron a dejar sus marcas húmedas sobre el concreto de la cancha. Bokuto volvió a levantar la vista, sintiendo cómo su rostro se humedecía poco a poco por el agua de lluvia mientras sus dedos se resbalaban sobre la redondez del balón.

—Dijiste que no iba a llover —. No era una queja, era un comentario con cierta decepción. Él quería seguir jugando, pero sabía de sobra que era imposible en esas condiciones.

Kuroo frunció el ceño.

—No es como si de verdad lo supiera, tonto —. Se defendió —. Deberíamos ir a casa y volver mañana, más temprano... ¡y entrenar el doble!

Los ojos de Bokuto pronto estuvieron clavados en los suyos, con una sonrisa amplia acompañándolos y ese brillo tan emocionado que resultaba perturbador refulgiendo en ellos.

—¡Va! ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa en la bicicleta? ¡Así no te mojas tanto! —. Exclamó, moviéndose hasta donde estaba la misma.

—¡Sí!

Se acercó al peliplateado, metió el balón en la canastilla como la primera vez y trepó en la parte trasera, con la confianza que había ganado en los paseos que le daba aquél niño alrededor del parque. Sintió cómo sus pies se deslizaban ligeramente sobre el acero de los soportes. Temiendo resbalar a causa del agua, abrazó con toda su fuerza la espalda del contrario. Iban a estar bien, ¿no? Su amigo era el mejor, así que nada podría salir mal.

Bokuto rio, la lluvia todavía no era los suficientemente fuerte como para cegarle la visión o hacerle perder el control del manubrio; comenzó a pedalear, saliendo de los límites del parque y pidiéndole al pelinegro que le explicase dónde quedaba su casa. Las calles pasaban y la intensidad de la lluvia seguía aumentando; sentía la tela pegándose sobre su piel, el agua fría, los estremecimientos de su cuerpo y el calor de los brazos del niño que se encontraba atrás de él, aferrado con fuerza a su espalda. Para cuando la bicicleta se detuvo delante de la casa de la abuela de aquél niño, estaban ambos tan empapados que sus ropas chorreaban agua por doquier.

—¡Deberías entrar! ¡Vas a resfriarte! ¡Eso dice mi mamá cuando me mojo! — Exclamó Kuroo, intentando que bajase de la bicicleta y lo siguiera a casa.

—¡No puedo, debo de llegar a casa antes de las cinco! ¡Además no puedo resfriarme, ya te dije que soy el mejor y los mejores no se enferman!

Las caras de ambos eran un contraste total. Koutarou sonriendo ampliamente, seguro de sus palabras, con las manos aferradas al manubrio y un pie descansando en el suelo; y Tetsurou con cara de preocupación y el cabello pegado al rostro, sosteniendo el balón sin comprender bien qué era lo que decía.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! — Gritó Bokuto —¡A las diez en las canchas!

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a pedalear. Kuroo asintió, y entró corriendo a casa. El otro niño, por el rabillo del ojo, vio el letrero que indicaba el apellido de la familia e inevitablemente pensó que nunca le había preguntado el nombre a su amigo. Se detuvo un momento, pero no podía leer ese kanji todavía y el infante ya no estaba afuera. Le preguntaría su nombre al día siguiente.

Con eso en mente, movió las piernas con todas sus fuerzas, resistiéndose a ceder contra la fuerte lluvia para llegar a casa, donde, mojado, cansado y divertido, recibió una llamada de atención de sus padres.

* * *

Se había resfriado. Su amigo había tenido razón, al final de la tarde, todavía con la lluvia de fondo, se encontraba tirado en el futón, cubierto por mantas y con algo de fiebre que perduró hasta la mañana del otro día. A las nueve y media un niño pelinegro estaba esperando en las canchas con un balón de volleyball y unos dulces.

A las diez y media seguía ahí.

A las once recorrió el camino para las bicicletas.

A las doce dio una vuelta a todo el parque.

A la una volvió a las canchas.

Pero Bokuto no llegó.

Ni ese día ni el siguiente.

Ni el resto de las vacaciones.

Lo que Koutarou nunca le dijo, además de su nombre, era que se mudaría en esa semana y que, el día que pasó resfriado, sería el último antes de emprender el cambio.

* * *

Lo supo en cuando lo vio y sus ojos se estrecharon, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con una insistencia poco común en su persona. Hubiera jurado que aquello era imposible, pero lo estaba viendo y no podría confundirse en algo como eso. Tal vez su cabello ahora estaba más hacia arriba, o sus ojos eran más grandes o sus dientes estaban ya parejos o medía como un metro (tal vez no tanto) más de lo que había medido años antes. Tal vez su masa muscular fuera considerablemente más grande, o sus saltos fueran más impresionantes, o fuera el jodido as de Fukurodani a pesar de estar en primer año, pero lo supo en ese instante: Era él.

No había lugar a dudas.

—¡Hey! — Llamó Kuroo, levantando una mano y acercándose. Quería preguntárselo, quería saber por qué nunca había vuelto al parque después de ese día nublado, o por qué nunca fue a buscarlo si sabía dónde estaba la casa de su abuela, o por qué nunca le dijo a qué escuela iba o cómo se llamaba.

Si tenía que ser sincero, había pasado mucho tiempo sopesando las posibilidades. Nunca supo qué pasó, o si había llegado a casa, o si había resbalado y había muerto. (Porque sí, Kuroo lo había pensado) Pero sería idiota decirle que había llorado desconsoladamente cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca más volvería a topárselo en el parque.

El aludido lo miró, clavó sus ojos dorados en los propios y por un segundo creyó que lo reconocía. Lo vio sonreír y tomar aire y él sonrió también de forma automática, como esperando que dijera _"cuándo tiempo_" o"_siempre quise volver a verte"_ o_ "lo siento tanto por el tiempo que hemos perdido". _Lo estaba esperando, y aunque no era una persona efusiva, seguramente podría darle un abrazo o hablar con él de los tiempos remotos.

—¡Tu cabello es genial!

—¡Lo mismo…! — _"...digo"._ La palabra se atoró en su garganta cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Que tu cabello es genial! ¡Tiene estilo!

Alzó una ceja y borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Luego de más de siete años lo primero que le decía era un comentario absurdo sobre su cabello.

Se quedó en silencio, observándolo ante la mirada confundida del contrario.

Entonces lo entendió.

Al ver esos grandes ojos dorados supo la respuesta a todas aquellas interrogantes que existían en su cabeza: eran niños, habían cambiado, habían crecido tanto física como mentalmente. Él tampoco era el mismo; su cabello ahora luchaba contra la gravedad cuando anteriormente se inclinaba hacia abajo, había ganado músculos y su sonrisa era más sobria. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos que volvían a coincidir.

Probablemente, si ese chico no tuviera un cabello y unos ojos tan peculiares, no lo hubiera reconocido.

_Ahora eran un par de extraños.._

Bufó.

—Kuroo Tetsurou. Soy defensa central en Nekoma —. Recitó extendiéndole la mano.

—¡Yo soy Bokuto Koutarou! ¡Y soy el as de Fukurodani!

_"Bokuto" _Dijo para sí mismo_ "Bokuto Koutarou"_.

_...un par de extraños que acababan de conocerse por segunda vez. _

* * *

A decir verdad, el día de hoy y el de mañana, que son Infancia y Futuro, me causaron un gran conflicto por sus personalidades... Son como los antecedentes y el resultado de la forma de ser que tienen actualmente, así que bueno~. Espero que les haya gustado~.


End file.
